When there's no security
by DesperateAct
Summary: If love is the thing that can make miracles happen, then I believe in love" Full summary inside. SasuNaru.


**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING, IT'S IMPORTANT. THANK YOU!**

**AN: **So this is my first fic so don't expect anything magnificent. And no I'm not telling you that you shouldn't read my story because it's my first, I'm just warning :D And because of that the story might not make any sense and there can be accidental repeating in things. I hope that you understand what I mean. I began writing this story about half a year ago but I was afraid of posting it and by the time I lost interest in it but now I have gathered my courage and decided to try again with a few good ideas running in my head xD To avoid any wonders it's starting for modern time^^

For the last thing I want to mention that I'm happy rewarding constructive critics to make this better and better, so I wish that you won't bash. :) And for a second thing, English isn't my native language so there might and will be mistakes in spelling, so please forgive me.

**Warnings: **Unbetaed, AU, possible OOC:ness, mature issues and maybe angst

**Disclaimer:** The day you see that Naruto belongs to Add3lies, a miracle has happened. Until then no, I don't own Naruto!

**Summary: **_If love is the thing that can make miracles happen, then I believe in love. _Wait, what is it with this memory? He is a servant of a very powerful man in 1820's. People's relationships between the same sexes or from different social classes are definitely forbidden even classified as the worst sins. What would you do if you were in love with a man who is above all from different social class?

**ENJOY!!**

**Prologue: ****Maybe Memories**

The chilly wind was blowing and made people freeze in modern Tokyo where it was early spring.

A blond boy was walking in the streets, hands in his pockets. He was wearing a red hoodie which was decorated with a big orange spiral in front. In his feet he had black jeans that hugged his legs well and orange converses. Next to him there was a black haired girl who in the other hand was wearing her school clothes. They walked there beside each others; the girl was looking the ground blushing and the boy looked around looking bored. They didn't talk to each others at all until the boy decided to break the killing silence between them:

"Well, Hinata… Where are we going? I don't have much time because of the part-time job. You said you had something important to talk, but you haven't said anything… yet."

Surprised at the sudden talk she raised her head and looked at the blond with her unnaturally white eyes.

Putting her hands in a fist below her mouth, she stammered very fast: "Um… I just wanted you to know that I – I like very much Naruto and I wa-wanted to ask him to come to a d-date with me this evening."

After saying that she blushed even harder and turned her head downwards again. She didn't wait for a positive answer but at least she was allowed to have a little hope.

Looking confused the blond just sighed and started to scratch his neck nervously laughing. It wasn't his first time when a girl confessed to him even thought that he wasn't that popular at university. Of course the last year ones were respected and everything but if you would see his friend, the hyperactive green-spandex Lee you would understand what I mean. The poor one scares every girl away from him by jumping in the corridors from side to side like Pepé Le Pew in love. So, if you compare them, you would say that Naruto is pretty popular.

Hearing the laughter, Hinata raised her head and looked somewhat insulted at the laugh. She's shy and a little bit sensitive. Seeing Hinata's hurt expression, Naruto stopped.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect this. I'm very honoured from your words and I like you too, but just not that way. I'm sorry." Naruto said with an apologizing expression in his face. He pitied his friend a little bit because she wasn't that strong emotionally or that's the picture he has got from her.

"I see. C-can I - ask w-why?" Hinata murmured and took couple steps backwards to get away from the boy's personal space.

Naruto watched the painful expression of his friend and thought should he tell her the truth or not.

"Hinata, I don't expect you to understand but it's because I like –"

"Sakura?" came a friendly mocking voice behind them.

"No, I was saying that I don't know who the one I like is and –"Naruto snorted sarcastically until he realized who owned the joyful, barking voice

"Kiba!" both Hinata and Naruto said in unison. Behind them stood a boy around the same age as them with brown hair and red triangles below his eyes

"What are you doing in here?" asked Naruto surprised at his presence in this side of the city.

"Well, I was walking the opposite street when I saw you and Hinata, so I decided to come and say hi!" Kiba answered looking at Naruto with a grin plastered in his face. He was in his way home when he had seen the familiar mops of blond and purple hair. He had enough time before he had to be home so he thought that he could stay for a little chit-chat.

"Dog-breath, you have the worst timing ever." Naruto muttered his hands in his waist with his foot tapping on the street.

"Can't blame me for your pick of place." Kiba said back and turned his head upwards for the insult.

"Umm… Naruto –"

"Ah, sorry Hinata. What was I saying?" Naruto asked and started again to scratch his neck from nervousness. Noticing the snickering face of Kiba he glared at his best friend who understood the message and shut his mouth just to crack in a howling laughter seconds later. It was just so funny how bad Naruto was sometimes with girls. In Kiba's opinion the blond didn't have the "touch of female understanding" what he of course had or _thought he had_.

"Shut up Dogface!" Naruto growled in anger. Honestly, why was it so hard for Kiba to keep his mouth shut in serious conversations?

Taking his attention again back to Hinata he thought for a couple of seconds the way he should tell Hinata the truth. He had decided that it was the best to tell her the truth for the matter that it would keep them away from bad situations in the future.

"Uh, Hinata I have lately got these strange dreams, you know, those kinds of where you can see yourself having a relationship… with a man." Naruto said the last sentence with a gulp while throwing his arms around the air. Hearing this Kiba burst out laughing and pointed at Naruto with his finger.

"Hehe… I always thought why boobs didn't suit your taste, but now I know. Our little blond is GAY!" Kiba said while wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

"Oh boy! Honestly, think about it. Round, soft and big boobs just waiting for you to burry your face in to them." Kiba continued and started to hug himself imagining them, what just made him look more like a dog with all that saliva dripping from his mouth. At this Hinata blushed furiously while Naruto just shivered in disgust at his friend's sense of taste.

"For God's sake Kiba! Have you said enough already or do you still have something to say before I personally shut your mouth? And by the way, wipe your mouth. You look like a –dog." Naruto sneered at his friend, who just wiped his mouth and zoned of again to his la-la-land.

"So, about what I said before, I meant it. What do you think?" Naruto asked somewhat embarrassed at the conversation which he had with his good friend. He knew that he could tell all his secrets to her because she was trustable.

"Well, I t-think that Naruto should do what he thinks is the best c-choice and more importantly listen to his h-heart." Hinata said while fidgeting her middle fingers.

"So, you're not angry at me?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No, not at all. I mean, if Naruto is h-happy without me and is uh –h-homosexual, I support him in a-any ways." Hinata answered with a small smile in her face, while Naruto stiffened at the word homosexual. Of course she was disappointed that Naruto didn't like her that way, but was at the same time happy for Naruto being so open at her. It made her feel special.

"Thank you Hinata, but I think you are now a little bit mistaken. I'm not gay for my knowing. They were just dreams, nothing more." Naruto argued with confused expression.

"That's what they say. In the end they all are gays." Kiba muttered and rolled his eyes at his best friend. He had woken up from his dream just a second ago, when he heard the conversation going on again. Why was it so hard for Naruto? Kiba was just fine at him being gay. It wouldn't change anything.

TWITCH

"Come again?" Naruto said and narrowed his eyes at Kiba.

"I said I would be totally fine even if you were gay." Kiba growled looking serious even for once.

"But I'm not." Naruto whined back.

"Oh yes you are. Don't try to deny it. A normal heterosexual guy wouldn't dream of other dudes. Right Hinata?" Kiba said emphasizing the word right and slowly turned his head at Hinata's way

"So, I'm not normal?" Naruto cut in looking hurt.

"See? You even admitted it!" Kiba shouted at him.

"No, I didn't mean it that way!" Naruto shouted back.

"Yes. You. Did!" Kiba howled. "Hinata, you say something too to this thickhead." Kiba whined with a pleading expression.

"I t-think that Kiba is r-right. I-it would be good for y-yourself if you admitted it." Hinata whispered, still fidgeting her fingers. She was so embarrassed at the topic, even thought she shouldn't. She wasn't the one they were talking about.

"See, even Hinata thinks the same! Well anyway I got enough of this conversation, so I'm going. Call me Naruto when you are ready admit, because I'm going to come and watch the show then. Later dude!" Kiba grinned and begun his way home.

"Yeah, but you're going to be disappointed." Naruto shouted at Kiba's back and got an arm's swing for an answer.

"So, shall I take you home then? We better hurry because of my job." Naruto turned to Hinata and asked.

"Yeah, l-let's do that but I w-want you to explain your dream more clearly now w-when Kiba is gone." Hinata answered with a smile.

"Whatever. If I had told it when that loudmouth was here, I would be sure that half of the city would know it already." Naruto grinned and started to laugh.

After a blink Hinata joined him with her sweet giggling laughter thinking how great it was after all to just be by his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So please tell me what did you think. I know it's short but I'll make the chapters longer as the story continues :)

-A3l


End file.
